The heat exchangers known from the power plant area generally consist of a distributor pipe, the exterior surface of which is at least partly covered with a cooling web. Such heat exchangers are used for example as air ventilated condensers. It is also known that heat exchangers are used as a cooling device in industrial installations of the chemical and food industry.
Generally, heat exchangers may dissipate or supply energy. Generally, an energy exchange takes place in the form of a heat transfer from a fluid medium with a higher temperature in a distributor pipe to a fluid medium with a lower temperature. During this process, the warmer medium is cooled while the colder medium is heated at the same time. In a power plant, the energy exchange process occurs in a way that the medium flowing through the cooling medium directs its heat into the cooling web around the steel pipe. The steel pipe is usually coated with a metal which has a good thermal conductivity, such as aluminum. The cooling web is usually also made of aluminum and is circulated by cooling air, cooling gas or similar, so that the heat may be dissipated to the surrounding area.
In addition, in the area semi-conductor building elements and electronic modules it is known to apply miniature metal sponge blocks to micro building elements, in order to cool these. In this context, it is referred to the publication documents DE 10207671 A1 and DE 10123456 A1.
In the area of power plants, it has shown as a disadvantage that heat exchangers consisting of a distributor pipe and a cooling web are only designable up to a certain length, because the mounting is otherwise hindered by the high weight. In addition, the cooling web requires a large space in order to reach a sufficient enlargement of the surface and provide sufficiently ventilated interspaces to dissipate heat. This effect is intensified even more in a configuration of several distributor pipes next to each other.